Turning point
by Deep ocean
Summary: On dirait pas, mais Kanda quand il réfléchit, il carbure à fond ! Allen x Kanda, Yullen pour les intimes. Chapitre 5 ONLINE !
1. Chapter 1

Heu... Et bien... Bonjour -ou bonsoir- ^^' à toutes (tous ?). Wha, je suis un peu gênée, c'est ma toute première fic et elle est vraiment pas terrible mais alors du tout du tout (de mon point de vue, du moins). Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je suis inscrite sur ce site et je n'avais encore rien posté depuis le temps... Mon dieu, quelle honte...

- *voix de la conscience* Mauvaise fiqueuse ! Allen et Yuu vont te détester !

- Qu.. Shhh, tais-toi ! On va t'entendre !

- *la voix* Ils te détestent, ils te haïssent, tu ne sait pas les montrer à leur juste valeeeeeur !

- Naaaan D:, c'est faux, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je les aime de tout mon coeur voir plus !

- *la voix* Mets-toi au travail fainéante, je ne veux plus te voir traîner sur d'autres programmes que Word !

- P... Promis

Bref, c'est sur ce bref accès de folie que commence ma fic ! Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir réussi à lire jusque là (ça a dû être affreux...)

**Disclaimers: **Bien que cela m'arrache le coeur, je dois dire que DGM et mes deux chéris Allen et Kanda ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de la déesse du shônen, maître Katsura Hoshino

**Rating:** mention de yaoi, K+. T pour les plus sensibles

**Résumé:** Kanda réfléchit ; pourquoi est-ce qu'il hais Allen à ce point ? Quand on joue à chat avec l'amour, on se fait souvent attraper...

IIIIIIIIII

« Tu es là.

Assis

Te goinfrant de mitarashi dangos sans la plus élémentaire élégance.

Et pourtant tu me plais.

Tu es pleurnichard, intenable, agaçant, naïf et puéril mais tu me plais.

Sauf que tu ne le sais pas.

Je sais bien cacher mes émotions quand il le faut

Et en l'occurrence, c'est le cas.

C'est très égoïste de ma part, je te l'accorde.

Tu as tellement l'air d'un enfant en manque d'affection que je meurs d'envie de me jeter sur toi, de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de goûter chaque partie de ton corps.

Mais je ne le ferai pas

Pas question.

Tu pourras pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, me supplier ou me menacer…

Je ne le ferai pas.

La seule raison pour moi de faire le premier pas serait ta mort.

Autant dire qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

Ce n'est pas toi le crétin, c'est moi.

Incapable d'assumer mes émotions.

Incapable d'affection.

Incapable d'amour

Indigne de toi, qui te bats pour l'amour des humains.

Humain que j'ai été.

Humain que je ne suis plus.

Jamais.

Les humains m'ont toujours déçu.

Ils sont faibles, lâches, impuissants et irrationnels.

J'avais perdu foi en eux.

Résigné à ignorer royalement les morts autour de moi.

Puis tu es arrivé.

Cheveux blancs et pentacle rouge.

« Encore une future victime de la guerre » avais-je pensé.

Je t'ai haï dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu, Walker.

Je t'ai haï comme jamais alors je n'avais haï quelqu'un

Je t'ai haï parce que tu avais l'air d'un ange.

Un ange dans une armée de démons, destiné à te battre à cause d'un cristal divin dont tu ne voulais pas.

Destiné à vivre et à mourir pour les akumas.

Au point de toi aussi en oublier ton humanité.

Mais tu as continué à espérer.

Tu as cru en l'avenir.

Contrairement à moi.

Walker, je te hais par jalousie.

Une jalousie si honteuse que je ne peux que t'insulter en guise de défense.

C'est ridicule. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Je suis ridicule.

Et je t'aime.

Je t'aime parce que tu es la seule personne qui m'ais jamais ébranlé à ce point

Je t'aime parce que c'est interdit.

Je t'aime parce que tu es un ange.

Je t'aime donc je te hais.

Ah, tu me regardes.

Je vais juste faire comme d'habitude et t'ignorer.

…

Quoique, on va changer un peu de tactique, Moyashi

Si tu me souris, je viendrai ce soir dans ta chambre et je me jetterai sur toi.

Si tu me nargues, on laisse les choses telles qu'elles sont.

La balle est dans ton camp, Walker. »

-Oi, Moyashi !

- Mon nom, c'est Allen, tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue, Bakanda ?

- Tu es vraiment trognon quand tu veux.

Allen se figea, hésitant entre sarcasme et curiosité. Il répliqua d'un ton acerbe :

-Dis-moi, tu as mangé du clown, ce matin ? Arrêtes les blagues, ça te vas pas du tout.

Il tira la langue à Kanda et retourna sur ses mitarashis.

« Tch, perdu.

Tant pis pour toi et tant pis pour moi

On y perd tous les deux Walker.

Mais je n'abandonne pas

Tu ferais bien de te préparer, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

IIIIIIIIII

Tout d'abord, félicitations à ceux qui ont réussi à finir cette histoire (sincèrement, ça vient du fond du coeur). Une suite est possible, ça reste à voir...

Une ch'tite rewiew ? J'ai besoin de critiques sur sur ce... Truc (aussi bien positives que négatives, tout est utile).


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tout le petit monde ^^. Hé oui, on devait s'y attendre : je suis de retour… POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR, MWAHAHAHAHAHA *sort*. Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous qui avez laissé une review, ça m'a beaucoup motivée pour cette suite. Un merci tout particulier à Panda's Kro' qui m'a conseillée d'excellent mangas. Promis, je penserai à dormir un peu -w-.

Après moult péripéties et quêtes ardues (à savoir une partie d'Ôkami, des vacances et une flemme terrassante), je suis bien là, et avec mon chapitre 2 !

Allez, je vous épargne la suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (hahaha -')

**Disclaimers: **si un jour les personnages affirment qu'ils m'appartiennent, c'est qu'il ont dû abuser sur la boisson la nuit précédente…

**Rating: **Heu… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce scénario, alors on va dire T.

IIIIIIIIII

Par une froide nuit d'automne, dans les couloirs de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, une ombre se faufilait, silencieuse et discrète comme un prédateur.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer comme ça, Moyashi.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

Avançant furtivement contre les murs, elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massif. Sur une plaque clouée sur le mur, le nom de la future victime…

Allen Walker.

« C'est bon, il n'y a personne.

Si quelqu'un me voit ici et maintenant, ma réputation est fichue… »

Kanda tenta de tourner la poignée. La porte résista.

Fermée à clé, évidement. Avec un Grant Intendant comme Komui, il ne faut jamais laisser une porte ouverte.

Mais cet évènement était plutôt rassurant. Comme prévu, la proie n'était pas dans son terrier.

Le kendoka tira de sa poche une épingle à cheveux.

« Ne jamais sous-estimer un disciple de Tiedoll »

Après un bref combat contre une vieille serrure récalcitrante, le japonais tira la porte qui laissa entrer l'intrus à contrecœur.

Même après le peu de luminosité du couloir, la pièce était d'un noir d'encre. Quand ses yeux eurent fini de s'habituer, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un élément, qu'il redoutait dans un certain sens.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Tu n'as pas retiré cette peinture…

Qu'est-ce qui t'attire dans cette image de souffrance et de résignation ?

Ce lutin enchaîné signifie-t-il quelque chose pour toi ?

Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Walker ? »

L'asiatique secoua la tête comme pour chasser une idée parasite. Il observa la chambre en soi. Le tableau, un vieux lit, une valise rangée dans un coin et une armoire en bois massif. Aucunes décorations. Aucun accessoire personnel. Exactement dans le même état qu'elle était avant l'arrivé du jeune maudit.

« Tu n'as pas cherché à faire de ta chambre « ton » espace.

J'aurais été prêt à parier qu'elle était couverte de décorations…

Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce que tu fais, tu le fais par contrainte.

…

Au final, je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi »

Le japonais s'installa sur le lit. Les ressorts grincèrent atrocement. Il s'allongeât sur le dos, se servant de ses bras comme d'un oreiller.

« A quoi penses-tu, Walker ?

Quels sont tes goûts ?

Quelles sont tes origines ? »

Le kendoka suivit des yeux les fissures au plafond, y cherchant une réponse quelconque. Il soupira de déception puis se remit sur pieds.

« Très bien

On passe au plan B. »

Il se mit à genoux et commença à fouiller tous les coins et recoins de la salle à la recherche d'une information potentielle.

Il avait déjà renversé la valise et l'armoire quand il baissa les yeux. Le sol était fait de pierres encastrées les unes dans les autres, pourtant celle sur laquelle il se tenait était couverte de poussière, comme si elle avait été déplacée récemment. Intrigué, il fit glisser sa main les longs des bords. Il y avait bien un léger espace, juste assez pour pouvoir soulever le caillou avec un ongle. Cédant à la curiosité, il retira la pierre, dégageant un espace vide dans le sol. Surpris, il plongea la main dans la cachette. En tâtonnant un peu, il sentit une masse rugueuse. Il saisit son trésor et retira sa main. Il avait attrapé un morceau de tissu.

Il étala sa trouvaille devant lui. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un chiffon était en fait un vêtement d'enfant. Une sorte de manteau à capuche, beige à carreaux marron. Soigneusement rangées dans les poches, une paire de moufle en laine épaisse. Le tissu était rêche et rapiécé par endroit, mais on sentait la tendresse infinie dans le soin qui lui avait été porté.

« C'est à toi, Walker ?

Tu n'as jamais parlé de ton enfance à qui que ce soit.

Avec qui vivais-tu ?

Qui sont tes parents ?

Pourquoi as-tu gardé ce manteau ?

Il te rappelle quelque chose d'important ?

Quelque chose de triste ? D'heureux ? »

Le japonais replia sa découverte du mieux qu'il put et la glissa sous son uniforme. Silencieux, il remit la dalle en place et se releva en grimaçant, les jambes engourdies. Il s'étirait quand un bruit de serrure se fit entendre.

_ Qu… Bakanda ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Caramba.

_ Bien le bonjour, Moyashi

_ Je répète ma question, Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est MA chambre !

_ Hm ? Oh, j'étais juste venu pour visiter.

_ Trouve une meilleure excuse. Hors de cette pièce, de préférence.

_ Le Moyashi se rebelle ?

_ Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Allen, crétin de Kanda

_ Qui c'est que tu traites de crétin, Moyashi ? *brzt*

_ Qui c'est que tu traites de Moyashi, crétin ? *brzt*

Une ambiance de plomb régnait dans l'atmosphère. Allen avait un sourire digne du prince des ténèbres tandis que Kanda semblait possédé par une entité maléfique. Leurs auras semblaient se livrer un combat sans merci.

_ Fait bien attention des les couloirs la nuit, Walker. Particulièrement dans les coins sombres où personne ne peut t'entendre hurler.

Allen ricana.

_ Toi aussi, fait bien attention. La Congrégation n'est jamais sûre le soir même pour les kendokas japonais bornés.

_ Tch.

L'asiatique envoya un regard chargé de haine vers le blandinet puis tourna les talons. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme:

_ C'est dommage.

Allen regarda l'intrus avec consternation.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ?

_ Que les choses ne changent pas.

_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ?

_ Me parle pas sur ce ton !

_ Oh, veuillez m'excuser, votre excellence. Daigneriez-vous m'adresser encore une de vos sages et agréable parole ?

_ Nan.

_ Alors au revoir Bakanda, la porte est juste devant tes yeux.

Kanda grinça des dents. Il sortit et claqua la porte avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre à grands pas, ruminant sa rage et sa frustration. Au détour d'un couloir baigné de lune, une voix sortit de l'ombre d'une alcôve :

_ Yû-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors en pleine nuit ?

Une seule personne en ce bas monde était assez inconsciente pour l'appeler par son prénom. Et cette personne était bien la dernière personne que l'on souhaite croiser après de tels évènements. Une personne qui possède une mémoire hors du commun et une capacité d'observation à toute épreuve, capable de trouver une explication au comportement dudit Yû-chan vis-à-vis d'un certain blandinet.

Bookman junior, alias Lavi. Exorciste aux ordres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, pour vous servir.

_ Baka usagi ?

_ Yû- chan, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de veiller aussi tard. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

_ Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, baka. Tu es debout aussi.

_ Le vieux panda me donne des livres à potasser. Je prenais juste ma pause.

_ Tch.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Yû-chan.

_ Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

_ Je n'ais pas à me justifier devant toi.

_ Tu me caches quelque chose…

_ Non.

_ Quelque chose d'important, on dirait…

_ La ferme.

_ Tu allais voir quelqu'un ?

_ La. Ferme.

_ Hum… Quelqu'un que tu apprécies, si j'en crois ta réaction… Mais ça devient très intéressant, Yû-chan !

_ Pour la dernière fois, la ferme.

_ C'est bizarre, pourtant. A cet étage, la seule personne qui ait une chambre, c'est All…

_ LA FERME !

Lavi se tût, autant par surprise que par peur. Il s'adossa un peu plus contre son mur, le buste légèrement penché sur le côté. Le bretteur l'observa furtivement et crût voir une lueur d'incompréhension passer sur son visage mais préféra l'ignorer. Il passa devant lui la tête haute, évitant de croiser le regard vert émeraude de son cadet. Le japonais avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course derrière lui et sentit que quelque chose faisait pression sur son bras, le tirant brusquement en arrière. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol, les mains bloquées.

Le rouquin lui tenait fermement les bras et s'était installé au-dessus de lui. Son unique œil exprimait une détresse sans fond.

_ Baka ?

_ C'est toi le baka, Yû-chan.

Lavi se penchait lentement vers le visage de Kanda. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, laissant leurs souffles se mêler.

_ C'est vraiment toi le baka, Yû.

Du bout de son index, il redessina les contours de la bouche de Yû. Ce dernier, figé par la surprise, n'osait dire un mot. Le bookman, pensant être approuvé silencieusement, ne s'arrêta pas là. Il glissa sa tête à côté de celle de son prisonnier et commença consciencieusement à lui mordiller l'oreille. Il murmura:

_ Pourquoi lui, Yû ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin…

Il laissa planer un lourd silence. Son souffle résonnait dans les tympans du japonais. Il lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue.

_ Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

La situation était critique. Le cerveau de Kanda tournait à toute vapeur afin de trouver une solution. Il fixait intensément le borgne, ne sachant que faire. Ce dernier contemplait le visage d'albâtre de son captif. Même figé, ce visage-là était d'une rare perfection. Il lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et sourit légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur lcelles de l'asiatique. Les quelques neurones que possédait le bretteur se remirent en marche. Il ne fit ni une, ni deux et envoya son genou dans les bijoux de famille de son agresseur. Celui-ci, plié de douleur laissa partir ses bras. Le kendoka se remis debout aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant pas laisser de seconde chance au roux. Il hurla, hors de lui :

_ NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

_ Yû, ne hurle pas, on pourrait t'entendre…

_ RIEN A BATTRE !

_ Yû, je sais que tu es en colère, je… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'étais jaloux et…

_ En colère ? EN COLERE ? JE SUIS FURAX, SI TU VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! T'AS FAILLI ME VIOLER !

_ N'exagère pas tout, je n'aurais jamais été jusque là !

_ EN TOUT CAS, T'ETAIS BIEN PARTI !

Le kendoka reprit son souffle, épuisé par ses hurlements. Il inspira à fond et lança d'un ton sans pitié :

_ Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'approcher. Ni moi, ni Allen. Il vaut bien plus que toi, Lavi. Bien plus que tu ne le vaudras jamais. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un gamin mais il n'aurait jamais agit comme tu l'as fait.

Après ces dures paroles, il tourna le dos à un Lavi blessé, choqué et désemparé. Ce dernier, fou de rage, chercha le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir la personne qui l'avait rejeté. Toutes les solutions avaient un point commun. Et ce point commun avait pour nom Allen Walker. Il ricana avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, où Bookman l'attendait

Lorsque le japonais arriva devant la l'entrée de sa chambre, il lui fit face un long moment, réfléchissant aux conséquences de ses paroles. Il savait bien que Lavi, sous ses dehors farceur et boute-en-train, pouvait être extrêmement cruel. Et ces paroles, c'est pas le genre à se faire oublier facilement. Il allait devoir surveiller ses arrières, autant que celles d'Allen. De frustration, il frappa sa porte d'un magistral coup de poing où il avait emmagasiné tous les évènements de la nuit. De larges zébrures apparurent sur le bois sombre.

Se sentant mieux, il entra et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il sortit le manteau de sous ses vêtements avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le pouvait et le cacha sous son matelas.

Il sourit légèrement avant de s'endormir.

IIIIIIIIII

Voilà :) . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Mon côté yaoiste a repris le dessus, ce qui a totalement changé l'aspect de l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

Une review, une review par pitié !

Sur ce, votre servante vous salue humblement !

Votre dévouée,

Deep ocean


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonsoir ^^

Et non, vous ne m'enterrerez pas encore, et je reviens de surcroit avec deux (oui, j'ai bien dis DEUX) chapitre d'un coup pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence (ça fait quoi maintenant ? Presque… Oh god, deux mois °A° !)

Avant tout, un très (j'insiste) grand merci à tous ceux qui se sont donné ma peine de me rewiever, en particulier à Nimue-Crapote, je t'adore, ma copine de sourire tordu 3, et à ChOcOlatTentAtiOn, au nom plus que fastidieux à écrire mais pour le moins agréable à imaginer (oui, le drarry viendra, c'est une promesse de fangirl XD). Un plus grand merci encore à tous ceux qui m'on mit en alert je vous aime tous 3 *hug*

Alors, je voudrais éclaircir quelques points à propos du chapitre deux : j'avais dû le poster un peu à l'arrache et je n'ai pas pris le temps de le rééditer depuis *sort*

_Le tableau : c'est le tableau où on peut apercevoir un elfe (ou un truc dans le style…) en pleurs et portant une croix sur son dos : vous pouvez chercher dans l'anime, l'épisode 1 et dans le manga, t.1 également ^^

_ La veste d'Allen, c'est bien sûr celle avec laquelle on le voit enfant dans l'anime et à quelques (rares) moments dans le manga : j'espère que vous voyez de laquelle je parle (mais siiiii, dans le t.3 au début et dans le t.4, vers la fin et là où il « récupère » son œil ! Et oui, si vous vous posez la question, je connais tous les tomes par cœur, c'est d'ailleurs ma fierté ^^)

_ Le description de le chambre d'Allen : j'ai dû tout faire de mémoire, je n'avais pas d'image sous les yeux. S'il y a donc des différences avec la VRAIE chambre de moyashi-kun, c'est normal

Ensuite, quelques explications pour le chapitre trois : je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pendant près de trois mois puis un soir, alors que j'aurai dû être à mon bureau à plancher sur un contrôle ô combien barbant et que je regardais des vidéos de cosplay yullen, BOUM ! Inspiration subite. Etant donné que je travaille d'abord sur papier que je réécris en général BEAUCOUP plus tard sur l'ordi, que j'aime relire et relire et relire encore les mêmes lignes pour dénicher la moindre faute et que j'ai du travail pendant les vacances, et bah fatalement ^^'… Sérieusement, désolée, je suis d'une paresse sans égale (façon Miranda : Îîîîîh, je suis désoléééée éAè)

Mais je vais vous libérer, vous n'êtes pas là pour lire des descriptions assommantes, pas vrai ^^ ? Vous êtes là pour exprimer votre fangirlisme à travers l'Amour avec un grand A du yullen ! Vive le yullen ! Le yullen vaincra ! D'accord, je m'en vais *retourne regarder des fanarts*

**Prairing :** Du YULLEN, of course :D, et un chouïa de Laven )

**Disclaimers**** :** Les bishôs, tarés, génies, associaux, crétins, adorables psychopates de DGM ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Je fais juste joujou avec un petit moment et je les rends traumatisés à leur géniale créatrice, la grande Katsura Hoshino.

**Rating :** Rien de bien méchant pour cette fois. On va dire T quand même, ça reste du yaoi.

**oxoxXOXoxox**

Le lendemain, le kendoka se leva d'humeur passablement exécrable. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit en quête de ses sobas matinales. Il marchait depuis un petit bout de temps lorsque qu'il eu le malheur de voir deux personnes sur son chemin. Analyse rapide:

Deux personnes + chemin = obstacle.

Soba = pitance quotidienne.

Obstacle + soba = mort subite des coupables.

Il dégainait Mugen quand retentit un cri strident :

_ Yû-chaa~n ! Déjà debout ?

Horreur. La voix semblait appartenir à l'obstacle numéro un. L'obstacle numéro deux se tourna alors et agita le bras

_ Kandaaa !

Il était maudit. Ce n'était pas possible, il était maudit. Il s'approcha de Lavi et Lenalee à pas lents, la mort dans l'âme. C'est alors que le lapin borgne se jeta sur lui, apparemment dans l'intention de lui faire un câlin. Le kendoka tenta d'éviter l'attaque affectueuse mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Il se retrouva avec un bookman accroché à son cou comme l'huître à son rocher. Il s'arracha tant bien que mal de l'étreinte du mollusque, grognant sous l'effort. Ce dernier, vexé, murmura :

_ Tu as fait de beaux rêves hier soir ?

Le kendoka tiqua, pivota sur ses hanches et envoya son poing vengeur dans la mâchoire du rouquin. Ce dernier s'étala lamentablement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

_ Yû-chaaaan ! Mais tu t'es vraiment levé du pied gauche ce matin ! Je voulais juste te dire bonjour !

_ Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, baka-usagi !

_ Kanda ! Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être mal luné ! fit Lenalee, imperméable à l'ambiance.

_ Silence.

_ C'est rien, Lenalee. Je suis sûr que Yû ne veux juste pas avouer qu'il fait des cauchemars la nuit, fit Lavi en se relevant tant bien que mal.

_ Hein ? C'est vrai, Kanda ? s'exclama l'exorciste, passant en mode « mère poule »

_ Nan. Et toi, stupide lapin, t'en reveux une ? grogna le japonais, brandissant son poing serré.

_ Sans façon, merci ^^

_ Lavi, tu joues un jeu dangereux, fit la chinoise en souriant de la bêtise de son ami.

_ Oups, tu as raison… Alors, on va manger ?

La jeune fille soupira

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi en forme de bon matin ?

_ Ca, c'est dans ma nature, fit le borgne tout sourire.

Kanda s'écarta, laissant passer les deux abrutis. En leur jetant un dernier regard, il eu juste le temps de voir le rouquin lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

Deux options se présentèrent alors à lui: la première, la plus agréable, découper l'impertinent en tranche fines et exposer revendre les restes à un boucher-charcutier, au rayon lapin. La seconde, nettement moins agréable, laisser passer et ignorer la provocation.

C'est à regret qu'il choisi la deuxième option : il avait beau être asocial, il n'en avait pas moins une once de galanterie : trucider quelqu'un aussi taré soit-il n'est pas un spectacle pour une jeune fille. Il marmonna un « tch' » et partit la tête haute.

Pendant ce temps, le bookman savourait sa victoire, un sourire ravi collé sur le visage. Au moment où il entra dans le self, Il repéra immédiatement sa victime. Calme, il alla commander son repas. Tout en attendant son plateau, il réfléchit au discours qu'il allait lui sortir. Après quelques mimiques agacées, son visage s'illumina. Il prit sa commande et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table du jeune maudit, dissimulée sous une montagne de nourriture.

_ Oh, tiens, Allen ! Mais quelle surprise de te voir si tôt !

_ Salut Lavi, fit le blandinet d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Mal dormi, à ce que je vois…

_ Une horreur…

_ Tu fais des insomnies ?

_ Nan, pire. Kanda est venu fouiller ma chambre hier en pleine nuit.

Les mains du borgne se crispèrent sur sa chaise.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Je sais pas. Il est venu, il a vu et je l'ai viré. Pas voulu en savoir plus.

_ Je vois…

_Umph.

Laissant de côté la discussion, l'anglais décida qu'il était temps de se mettre à table. Il commença à enfourner tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans son assiette.

_ Dis, Allen…

_ Mmh ? fit-il la bouche pleine

_ Tu es est toujours innocent, pas vrai ?

Le blandinet s'étouffa. Il toussa une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se retourner vers Lavi, les yeux larmoyant et les joues rouges.

_ Qu… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Par curiosité.

_ Tu connais la discrétion ?

_ Je l'ai mise en veilleuse.

_ Et bien remet la en marche.

_ Pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse à ma question.

_ Mais… C'est très gênant…

Le rouquin jura intérieurement. Cette proie était une dure à cuire.

Il posa sa main sur le tête de son cadet et frotta énergiquement, ébouriffant la tignasse de neige.

_ Allez, Allen. Pas de chichis entre nous !

_ Aieuh… fit le maudit en se massant le crâne

Il hésita encore un moment puis fit signe à Lavi d'approcher son visage. Ce dernier s'exécuta, voyant son plan fonctionner à merveille. Il tendit l'oreille :

_ Si tu veux vraiment savoir : non je ne l'ai jamais fait, fit Allen, les joues colorées par la gêne.

_ Mais c'est passionnant, tout ça…

Parfait. Rien ne pourrait rattraper un acte pareil.

Le bookman s'étira, toujours souriant.

_ Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais te laisser !

_ Hein ? Tu n'as même pas touché à ton assiette ! fit le moyashi, outré par un tel affront.

_ J'ai plus très faim et j'ai des choses à faire.

_ En gros, tu poses ta question et tu t'en va…

_ Demain, ce sera une question moins débile, si ça peut te consoler ^^

_ Mouais…

_ Allez, bon appétit !

_ Bon courage, Lavi !

Ledit Lavi s'éloigna, remportant son plateau vidé au passage par la pousse de soja ascendant goinfre. Il déambula dans les couloirs déserts, réfléchissant à son plan.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'aperçut qu'il avait dérivé jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Probabilité pour que Yû y soit… Quasiment égale à 100%. Il entra et regarda à l'intérieur.

Debout sur les tatamis, le japonais travaillait ses mouvements d'attaque. Il s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant le rouquin confortablement assit dans les tribunes. Décidé à ne pas se laisser perturber, il reprit ses enchaînements. Il déclara d'un ton dur :

_ Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne plus m'approcher…

_ Que veux-tu ? Comment résister quand celui que tu aimes est beau comme un dieu ?

_ Epargne-moi tes comparaisons à la gomme.

_ C'était un compliment.

_ R'n'à foutre.

_ Quel caractère…

Le kendoka saisit un katana qui traînait et le lança en direction du borgne. Il érafla la joue de ce dernier avant d'aller se planter dans le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le bookman sourit, ignorant sa blessure.

_ Rien.

_ Menteur.

_ Rien, mis à part te regarder.

_ Et à part ça ?

_ Te dire que je n'admettrai aucun obstacle entre toi et moi.

_ Tu es conscient de ce qui va t'arriver si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Ca vaux mieux pour toi…

Le borgne se releva, un filet de sang coulant sur sa joue. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna.

_ Je pars en mission demain.

_ Tant mieux.

_ Ravi de t'avoir revu, Yû-chan.

_ Je te jure que si un jour je t'attrape, je te ferai cracher tes dents.

_ Moi aussi je t'adore.

Lavi s'enfuit rapidement, à deux doigts de se faire embrocher par une seconde lame volante qui alla se ficher sur la porte prestement refermée.

Le bretteur grinça des dents. Si Lavi venait le provoquer ouvertement de cette manière, c'est qu'il était sur quelque chose, et quelque chose de gros. Inquiet, il continua néanmoins son entraînement.

_ Tch'

IIIIIIIIIIII

La nuit tomba, drapant le monde d'un clair-obscur bleuté. Enfermé à double tours dans sa chambre, le borgne repassa mentalement les étapes de sa manœuvre. Une fois qu'il eu bien tout mémorisé, il sortit de la salle et se dirigea lentement vers la chambre d'Allen.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il respira un grand coup avant de frapper trois légers coups sur le bois massif. N'entendant aucune réponse, il entra en appelant :

_Aaaaallen ! Tu es làààà ?

_ Lavi ?

La voix semblait venir du fond de la pièce.

_ Je peux entrer ?

Qu'il est passionnant de jouer avec sa nourriture…

_ Une minute, je suis sous la douche.

Tout est en marche.

_ Prend tout ton temps…

Dans le couloir baigné d'une lueur froide, on vit une porte se fermer. Le bruit glacial d'un verrou vint briser le silence un court instant. Puis plus rien. Rien que du silence et de la peur.

**oxoxXOXoxox**

Voili voilou ^^ Et en voilà déjà un !

Je sais, Lavi est un vrai malade (désolée pour ses fans…) mais bon, il faut bien un seme sociopathe à un moment ou à un autre :D

Les persos sont très OOC, je sais bien orzlll

Pour le prochain chapitre, attention les yeux on passe en rated M °/w/° (mon dieu, et dire que c'est ma première fic et que j'écris déjà du M… J'ai peur pour la suite D: )


	4. Chapter 4

Re-bonjour bonsoir ^^

Et vous voilà donc au chapitre 4 ! Alors là, j'aime autant vous prévenir, Lavi se lâche et c'est pas joli joli, donc âmes non-yaoistes, vous devriez passer votre chemin…

Doooonc, j'ai mis un petit bout de temps à mettre ça en forme mais je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi… Torture psychologique orzlll

Mais je vais vous laisser toute à votre lecture, jeune fangirls : amusez vous bien !

**Rating :** Là, je préfère mettre M…

**Prairing :** YULLEN ! (même si Lavi vient un peu tout foutre en l'air…)

**Diclaimers :** Bien que ce soit mon souhait le plus cher, les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont la propriété de Hoshino-sama.

**oxoxXOXoxox**

Lavi regarda la serrure refermée, impassible.

« Personne ne viendras nous déranger »

_ Tu sais Allen… fit-il en fouillant la pièce des yeux.

_ Quoi ? répondit la voix de l'albinos répercutée par les carreaux de faïence de la salle de bain.

_ Tu es assez spécial…

Seul le bruit de l'eau brisait le silence qui venait de tomber. Un léger voile de vapeur s'échappait par l'embrasure d'une porte à sa droite.

_ Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? répondit enfin la voix du maudit, mi-curieuse mi-agacée.

_ Tu es trop toi, expliqua le bookman, la main sur la poignée.

_ Comment je pourrais être trop moi ? rétorqua le blandin. Je suis moi et c'est tout, Lavi.

Le borgne fit jouer la serrure jusqu'à enfin entendre le « clic » libérateur. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il retira le loquet qui lui bloquait le passage. La chaleur lui happa les poumons lorsqu'il entra, le forçant à respirer plus profondément, risquant de le faire repérer. Retenant son souffle, il chercha sa proie. Il la trouva. Dans l'atmosphère embuée, la silhouette de son cadet se profilait derrière la vitre rendue opaque par la vapeur. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose voleter, mais mis cela sur le compte de son imagination. Impassible, le jeune homme retira ses bottes, sa chemise et son écharpe. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte de la douche en grand et de déclarer:

_ Tu es de trop, Allen

_ Qu…

Le rouquin attrapa la pousse de soja par la gorge, la plaquant au mur. Ses courts cheveux blancs ruisselant d'eau lui collaient au visage. Pris au piège, il se débattait de façon désordonnée.

_ Lavi ? Mais arrêtes ! Qu… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Oui… fit ledit Lavi en resserrant sa prise.

_ Gh…

_ Ce sera toi ou moi.

Le bookman se figea soudain. En plus du bruit de l'eau, il avait entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre.

_ Allen ? Tu es là ? fit la voix de Reever derrière l'épaisseur de bois.

Merde !

_ Reever-san ! À l'ai…

Le borgne attrapa le jeune homme par le cou et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Il ignora son regard effrayé et augmenta la température de l'eau en braquant le jet sur le plus jeune. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres de douleur. Lavi profita de l'occasion pour approfondir le baiser. Il se mit à jouer avec la langue du jeune maudit, insensible à ses tentatives de fuite. Mais il s'énerva lorsque celui-ci devint trop farouche : il mordit ses lèvres, laissant le goût de sang envahir leurs bouches. Il tendit l'oreille : les pas s'éloignaient.

Parfait.

Allen se dégagea dans un gémissement. Il tenta de libérer la seule sortie mais son aîné fut plus rapide: il l'attrapa par le menton, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Pourquoi toi ?

_ Laisse-moi ! T'es complètement malade !

Le peu de patience que possédait encore le borgne s'évanouit. Il força l'anglais à se mettre dos au mur, écrasant son sternum et lui coupant la respiration. Il prit alors le jeune front orné d'un pentacle entre ses mains et, le serrant, frappa sa tête contre les carreaux de faïence, les colorants de rouge. Le destructeur du temps sentit alors que le monde tanguait sous ses pieds. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, encore conscient.

Le rouquin sortit la main de la cabine et attrapa son écharpe, observant sa proie de haut. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui lia consciencieusement les poignets ensembles, afin de prévenir toute autre tentative.

Les quelques bribes de conscience qui subsistaient à l'intérieur du jeune corps lui indiquèrent qu'il avait mal au niveau des bras. Il gémit sourdement. L'aîné le remarqua et lui murmura :

_ Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant. Tu souffriras bien plus après.

Allen sentit des mains venir se coller sur son torse, caressants ses muscles fins. Des lèvres vinrent voler les siennes, ne s'attardant pas sur son manque de réaction. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait cet affreux goût de sang dans la bouche que l'eau ne parvenait pas à éliminer. Tout était flou autour de lui.

Les mains se firent plus pressantes. Les lèvres vinrent les remplacer sur son buste tandis qu'elles descendaient vers son bas-ventre, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Paniqué, il essaya de dire quelque chose.

Rien !

Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer quoi que ce soit ! Il rassembla toutes ses forces et tenta d'articuler faiblement :

_ A-rrête...

Un visage bordé de roux vint se coller contre le sien

_ Pardon ?

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux gris.

_ La-vi… Stop…

Il entendit un rire moqueur

_ Mais la fête ne fais que commencer, Allen-chan…

Les mains reprirent leur ballet, plus joueuses. Les lèvres s'emparèrent de son cou pour mieux redescendre en suivant les contours de ses clavicules. Soulignant les courbes du plus jeune, elles descendirent lentement le long de ses côtes, jouant avec un téton du bout de la langue. Le blandinet se cacha le visage de ses mains liées, tremblant de honte. Il ne put réprimer un cri lorsque le borgne saisit son membre entre ses mains. Riant de la détresse de son cadet, il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient avec. Au fur et à mesure que le plus âgé accélérait le rythme, le maudit ne put s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements plaintifs. La cadence devenait insupportable, la vapeur envahissait la pièce. Le blandin jouit dans un cri étouffé, les joues baignées de larmes.

_ St-o-op

Le bookman observa sa proie dans les moindres détails. Sa peau blanche et satinée était teintée de rouge au niveau des poignets. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur le dos, séquelles des affrontements avec les akumas. Mais le plus troublant restait son visage : même caché, on devinait la peau pâle, l'ovale parfait et les traits fins, la souillure de la cicatrice rouge qui courrait depuis son front jusqu'à sa joue. Il attacha le moyashi au pommeau de douche, face au mur, et retira ce qui lui restait de vêtements.

Il se colla contre lui, savourant le goût de l'espoir quittant le corps. Le plus jeune sembla se réveiller un peu. Il regarda Lavi avec des yeux suppliants

_ Ne fais pas ça…

Le roux le regarda en soupirant. Saisissant ses cheveux, il lui tira la tête en arrière et lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille:

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit. Il était à moi.

Une larme coula de son unique œil émeraude.

_ IL ETAIT À MOI !

Il pénétra violemment l'anglais qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Ecoutant avec délectation ses plaintes, il continua dans son élan en entreprenant de longs mouvements, se collant au corps du plus jeune, l'eau faisant comme un écran autour d'eux. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait pour sa pureté, pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il n'était pas, pour tout, absolument tout…

De plus en plus agressif, il sentait que son cadet n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps encore. Il accéléra encore et se vida enfin en l'anglais, essoufflé. Il se retira et remarqua enfin le corps secoué de tremblements d'Allen. Il s'approcha de lui et attira son cou vers sa bouche, y laissant une marque de morsure bien visible.

_ N'oublie jamais ça, Allen-chan. Tu n'es pas pur. Te ne l'a jamais été

Le jeune homme sembla trembler plus fort. Ravi de son effet, le borgne colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son cadet, écoutant sa respiration saccadée. Il décida de l'achever d'une simple phrase:

_ De nous tous, tu es le plus souillé.

Le petit corps se raidit à cette déclaration puis se laissa retomber, tenant seulement grâce aux liens à ses bras. De loin, on ne voyait plus qu'une pauvre petite créature, seule et anéantie. Le rouquin se sécha, s'habilla rapidement et récupéra son écharpe, laissant le maudit retomber lourdement sur le sol blanc et froid. Il ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil avant de déclarer :

_ Tu pourras dire merci à Yû.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le jeune homme pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur le sol glacé.

Sortant des replis d'une serviette, Timcampy voleta un moment au dessus de la pièce, d'un vol irrégulier et hésitant. Il se posa finalement sur la main de son maître, la lui mordillant doucement. Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête et aperçu la petite boule dorée. Les sanglots reprirent, plus forts encore, secouant son corps de façon convulsive. Il serra le golem entre ses doigts et hurla sa peine, s'abandonnant corps et âme à sa souffrance.

**oxoxXOXoxox**

Ce sera tout pour le moment. Le carton de chocolat est à votre droite, celui de pierres à votre gauche. Faites un choix et visez l'auteur.

Maintenant, regardez attentivement le bouton vert en dessous : il vous appelle, vous supplie de cliquer dessus… Suivez son conseil, il ne vous veut que du bien, vous êtes en sécurité avec lui, obéissez à son ordre…

Une petite review pour une auteure en proie à la démence °w° ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici ENFIN le chapitre cinq de cette fic « Turning point ». Je tiens à expliquer certaines choses, notamment mon retard : voyez-vous, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de n'écrire que pendant les vacances (exceptions rarissimes), en particulier pendant l'été (ma Nimue peut en témoigner). Une fois lancée, on ne m'arrête pas. Mais voilà la source du problème : il faut une rampe de lancement, un début de chapitre qui tient la route. Chose qui est arrivée il y a deux semaines à peine. Et encore, entre temps, je n'avais pas d'ordi (mes fic sont TOUTES sur clé usb, avouez que je ne suis quand même pas très fut'fut' parfois…).

Les idées étaient là, l'ordre chronologique aussi, il ne me manquait que la détermination. Qui n'est arrivée qu'aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse donc auprès de celles qui m'ont gentiment reviewé et à qui j'ai tenté de répondre du mieux que je pouvais, j'espère que ça a suffit, celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris (pardon de ne pas toujours pouvoir vous répondre mais si vous saviez à quel point vous me faites plaisir… Je danse la Caramelldansen à chaque nouveau message *w* ), celles qui m'ont mise en alert (vous êtes la tartine de nutella d'un matin pluvieux… Love love love love ;A; )

Bon, il est cinq heure trente-et-une du mat' et je commence un peu à fatiguer… J'ai juste survolé le texte donc des fautes risquent d'apparaître par-ci par-là… N'hésitez pas à me prévenir, je corrigerai :)

**Rating** : gentil chapitre, doux chapitre, angst chapitre… T ?

**Pairing** : Yullen

**Disclaimers** : J'emprunte juste les persos de DGM à Katsura Hoshino pour les faire se taper dessus. Après je les lui rends, promis.

**oxoxOXOxoxo**

Le soleil se levait au loin. Un soleil blafard et froid, signe avant-coureur d'un hiver particulièrement glacial. Dehors, la neige avait décidé de ne pas attendre Noël avant de faire son apparition : le parc, encore jonché de feuilles mortes la veille, était maintenant recouvert d'un épais linceul d'une blancheur étincelante. Le givre assurait sa domination sur les plantes basses et les arbustes rachitiques, régnant en tyran implacable. De petits animaux curieux étaient apparemment sortis la nuit, laissant leurs minuscules empreintes un peu partout.

Dans une imposante tour noire recouverte d'un manteau laiteux, à l'intérieur d'une chambre aux murs nus, un jeune homme aux longues mèches noires grogna, éblouit par la lumière. Il attrapa son oreiller d'une main et tira la couette de l'autre. Trop fatigué.

Quelques coups frappés sur la porte vinrent cependant troubler son repos.

_ Kanda ? Tu es debout ? fit une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois.

Voix indubitablement féminine. Propriétaire entre quinze et vingt ans, à peu près. Familiarité trop présente dans le ton pour passer outre.

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que Lenalee se lève si tôt le matin et se sente obligée de venir le réveiller lui aussi ?

_ Kandaaa ? Je sais que tu es levé, pas la peine de faire semblant !

P'tain.

_ Quoi encore ? aboya le japonais, d'humeur massacrante.

_ Tout le monde doit aider à déblayer la neige ! Et quand je dis « tout le monde », ça t'inclut dans le lot !

Mais qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa courte vie ? Il était Yû Kanda, le Grand Yû Kanda, le kendoka aussi cruel, si ce n'est plus qu'un démon, toujours d'une humeur de chien, si menaçant que quand il passait dans un couloir, les traqueurs fusionnaient avec les murs. Et pourtant, une nymphette en mini-jupe venait le sermonner pour faire des travaux d'intérêt général ? Pour le BIEN de la COMMUNAUTE ?

Jamais !

_ 'Ai sommeil…

_ Tatatata, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix feutrée par le bois épais. Tu viens et c'est tout !

_ Nan !

_ Kanda, tu viens ou mon frère risque malencontreusement d'apprendre que nous avons été seul dans la même pièce plus d'une fois !

Devant l'entrée de la pièce, un porte-document sous le bras, la jeune fille rit du chantage qu'elle était en train de faire. S'il y avait bien une chose d'agréable dans la vie, c'était de taquiner Kanda.

Un cri étranglé lui parvint :

_ T'oserais pas !

_ Tu veux parier ? fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres

Une série de grognements et d'injures furent marmonnées par son interlocuteur. Elle discerna un bruit de tissu et un soupir résigné.

_ Donne moi une minute. fit enfin la voix du kendoka, rendant les armes.

Victoire écrasante, comme toujours.

_ Je t'attends au réfectoire dans une un quart d'heure, le temps de rassembler tout le monde ! fit la demoiselle en s'éloignant d'un pas guilleret.

Retranché derrière sa porte, le kendoka se cala la tête dans l'oreiller. Maudite soit-elle…

Définitivement debout, il décida à contrecœur de mettre à profit le temps qu'il avait gagné. Il se leva et s'étira longuement, baillant par-ci par-là, faisant rouler ses muscles douloureux. Une fois d'attaque, il se baissa souplement et ramassa une chemise et un pantalon qui traînaient sur le sol. Bien que chiffonnés, ils feront l'affaire : de toute façon, il mettra sa veste d'exorciste par-dessus. Il enfila sa tenue sans hâte, ignorant les futures remontrances de Lenalee pour son retard et, glissant la main sous son matelas, en extirpa le petit manteau. Il le considéra un moment, les yeux dans le vague avant de plonger son visage dans le tissu déteint. Il avait eu beau l'analyser sous toutes les coutures, il n'y voyait rien qui lui en apprendrait plus sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Cette inertie l'énervait plus qu'autre chose, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas comment rendre au jeune homme ce qui lui appartenait. Ou plutôt comment lui demander toutes ces choses qu'il désirait ardemment savoir sur lui, sur la vie qu'il avait vécue, ce qui s'était réellement passé avec son père adoptif pour qu'il hérite de cette cicatrice… Il voulait tout savoir, absolument tout, le posséder jusqu'à la folie, contrôler chaque partie de son être, que toutes ses pensées soient tournées vers lui et lui uniquement… Le japonais ne s'était jamais autant méprisé lui-même. Lui, un démon, aimer un ange ? Il savait que rien ne devait être laissé au hasard et que jamais Allen ne répondrait à ses sentiments mais du moment qu'il pouvait veiller sur lui, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Relevant la tête, il replia soigneusement le petit vêtement et le rangea dans sa cachette. Attrapant Mugen et sa veste, définitivement en retard, il sortit d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

L'immense salle de pierre était déjà en pleine effervescence. On repérait du premier coup d'œil les lèves-tôt : calmes, sereins, ils finissaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la plus profonde quiétude, ayant réussi à réserver un siège où poser leur postérieur. Les autres mangeaient à même le sol, échangeant ragots, insultes et éclats de rire de tous côtés. Tandis que Jeryy et ses acolytes distribuaient des repas aux retardataires, les scientifiques regroupés dans un coin distribuaient des pelles et des du sel.

Kanda commanda son repas, subit distraitement les remontrances de Lenalee, décida qu'il n'avait pas faim et abandonna son plateau sur un banc. Menaçant le premier traqueur qui lui tomba sous la main, il se procura une pelle et s'approcha à pas lent de la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de battants massif de la porte en chêne.

Levant les yeux, il chercha à droite et à gauche. Les cheveux blancs d'Allen n'étaient visibles nulle part.

« Lenalee avait dit que tout le monde devait participer non ? »

Le mouvement de la foule le tira de ses réflexions et l'obligea à se diriger vers la sortie. Dehors, le froid le frappa sans avertissement. Chacune de ses expirations était ponctuée d'un nuage de buée au niveau de ses lèvres qui finalement s'évaporait dans la brume ambiante. Les personnes présentes avaient revêtu leur plus chaud manteau, et rappelaient d'énormes boules de laine colorées sur le paysage ivoirin. Lenalee, elle, portait une longue veste cintrée noire arborant le symbole de la croix de rosaire au niveau du cœur, mais avait gardé ses dark boots aux pieds malgré le froid. De ce fait, elle avait enfilé des chaussettes qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse et des guêtres en coton au niveau des chevilles. Kanda, indifférent à la température, ne portait qu'une chemise légère et un pantalon en plus de son uniforme. Pelle à la main, il faisait peur à voir.

Repérant un talus gênant le passage, aidé de la jeune exorciste, il commença à déblayer.

C'est fou comme tout semblait vouloir se rapporter à Allen, dernièrement. Toute cette glace, toute cette neige brillant comme ses cheveux au soleil, cette blancheur laiteuse comme celle de sa peau…

Kanda jura : une longue écharde de bois s'était plantée dans sa paume, laissant couler quelques tâches écarlates sur le sol glacé.

« Tout y est. Même la cicatrice… »

_ Kandaaaa ! gazouilla Lenalee

_ QUOI !

Mince. Il avait crié trop fort. Elle restait là à le regarder bêtement dans le froid, choquée par la véhémence de sa réponse. Elle avait toujours sût lui tenir tête lorsqu'il était en situation de faiblesse mais dès qu'il élevait un peu le ton, elle perdait tous ses moyens : comme si un professeur la réprimandait pour une légère infraction au règlement connu de lui seul.

_ Heu, je…

_ C'est rien, t'occupe. Murmura le bretteur, jetant une pelletée de neige sur les gouttes vermillon.

**oxo**

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, la cloche sonnait la soupe et la Congrégation de l'Ombre s'endormait lentement sur ses lauriers. La journée entière avait été nécessaire pour dégager le seul accès à la route, de la glace ayant eu le temps de se former sous l'épais manteau neigeux.

A l'intérieur des bâtiments, c'était l'anarchie. Toute place assise avait été prise, on s'arrachait les couvertures ou on les partageait avec des connaissances, les boissons chaudes coulait à flot, les discussions allaient bon train….

Kanda, adossé à un pilier y prêta une oreille distraite, décidé à ne pas se casser la tête :

_ Hey, tu savais que Jerry pouvait se procurer de la Romanée Conti ? En s'y mettant à plusieurs pour l'addition, on pourrait s'organiser une beuverie haut de gamme !

_ Et alors cette espèce de… Dingo d'exorciste s'est littéralement jeté sur l'akuma et lui a planté son arme dans la tronche ! Moi, à sa place, je serais resté caché et j'aurais pris la tangente à la première occasion ! Bien sûr, se n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, j'ai plutôt…

_ Oui, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon oncle Gustave ! Mais siiiii, c'est celui qui à dit à la cousine issue de germain de ma grand-tante…

_ Mais bien sûr que si, vous l'connaissez ! Un p'tit jeunot, limite moutard avec des ch'veux plus blancs que l'casier judiciaire du pape !

Kanda se releva légèrement et tendit l'oreille :

_ Normalement, à c't'heure, il est déjà à table depuis dix minutes, sur l'sentier de guerre. Tu l'verrais baffrer comme si i' s'agissait d'vie ou d'mort, j'parie toujours sur quelle quantité i' peut avaler mais jusq'là, j'ai jamais dis assez !

« D'ailleurs, elle est où la pousse de soja ? »

_ J'voulais vous l'montrer c'matin mais il a pas pointé l'bout d'son nez ! J'étais sûr qu'i' raterai pas un deuxième repas… Faut croire qu'j'ai pas toujours raison !

L'épéiste se releva brusquement. Un repas encore, ça passe mais deux ratés, en comptant en plus le déjeuner, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus méchant qu'une simple indigestion. Plus les menaces de Lavi… Slalomant entre les personnes assises à même le sol, il sprinta vers la chambre de son collègue.

Le corridor lui parut interminable. Mais cependant pas assez long pour trouver une excuse à son brusque élan de générosité : il allait débarquer comme ça chez le type qui le haïssait le plus et que lui aussi était censé haïr, en s'inquiétant pour sa santé ?

…

Oh, et puis merde.

Il tambourina sur la porte.

_ Pousse de soja ! Ouvre !

Pas de réponse.

_ Pousse de soja !

La poignée métallique trembla. Quelqu'un venait de poser sa main dessus de l'autre côté. Il tambourina encore, faisant cette fois trembler les charnières.

_ Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre, 'faut que je te parle !

Silence.

_ ALLEN ! OUVRE !

Un bruit de clé se fit entendre. La poignée tourna lentement et la porte s'ouvrit légèrement dans un son de métal rouillé. Une mèche blanche argentée apparut dans l'embrasure. Kanda soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il était bien vivant.

_ Allen, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu…

Yû se glaça. Allen avait ouvert la porte de quelques centimètres de plus, laissant apparaître son visage et une partie de son torse.

Il était trempé. Sa chemise lui collait au corps et le faisait frissonner dans le froid polaire de la saison. Ses jambes tremblaient, et il semblait devoir se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Quelques marques violacées se distinguaient au niveau de ses côtes et de ses poignets à travers le tissu mouillé. Mais le pire, c'était son visage : sa peau, d'ordinaire pâle, était livide, à la limite du translucide. Ses cheveux dégoulinants le rendaient plus petit, plus vulnérable. Il haletait faiblement, apparemment fiévreux. Il s'était ouvert le crâne, et avait encore quelques marques de sang dans les mèches autour de la blessure que l'eau n'avait pas totalement fait disparaître. Ses yeux, cernés, étaient ternes, gris brouillard ; les yeux d'un animal blessé aux frontières de la mort.

_ Qui ? articula le japonais.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… murmura l'anglais.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne le répèterai qu'une fois : qui ?

_ Mais je vais très bien, je te dis… fit nerveusement le cadet.

Le kendoka attrapa son vis-à-vis par le poignet, lui exhibant les traces de liens devant le visage :

_ A moins d'être sado-maso, tu ne peux pas t'être fait ça tout seul. Comme je sais que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est forcément quelqu'un qui l'a fait alors QUI, BORDEL ? hurla Kanda.

_ NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Allen avait dégagé son poignet en criant. Il replia les bras contre ses côtes et baissa la tête dans une position défensive. Il ressemblait à un enfant que l'on avait battu.

_ Ne. Me. Touche. SURTOUT PAS. fit-il, les yeux apeurés, à la limite de l'hystérie. "Il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit… » murmura-t-il, les paroles hachées.

_ Qui ?

_ La… Lav…i. hoqueta-t-il

_ Lavi ?

_ Et tout ç… ça, c'est…de…ta fau…aute, c'est lu… lui qui l'a d… dit. continua le blandin.

_ Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui est-de ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, le plus jeune releva la tête et regarda son aîné dans les yeux. Il laissa un temps d'hésitation puis hurla à plein poumons :

_ C'EST DE TA FAUTE KANDA !

Ce dernier leva légèrement la main, dans une tentative de le calmer, ce qui eût l'effet totalement opposé : Allen, dans un mouvement paniqué de recul, claqua sa porte et la verrouilla derrière lui. Kanda, dans une rage folle, détruisit à moitié le bois en éructant :

_ REPOND, QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT ?

Un éclair jaune lui passa devant les yeux. Instinctivement, il attrapa Mugen et se mit en garde. Dans les airs en face de lui, un golem doré battait frénétiquement des ailes.

_ Timcampy ?

Ce dernier mordit la robe de l'exorciste et se mit à tirer dessus avec toute la force qu'il avait. D'abord dubitatif, le kendoka compris enfin :

_ Je dois te suivre ?

Pour toute réponse, le golem tira plus fort, risquant de déchirer le tissu. Lançant un dernier regard sur la porte d'Allen, le japonais suivit le golem qui filait à tire-d'aile.

La petite boule dorée sembla enfin trouver une salle qui lui convenait : la bibliothèque

« C'est sûr que l'autre lapin et Bookman exceptés, personne ne vient ici… Pour qu'on ait besoin de tant d'intimité, Timcampy sait ce qui est arrivé à Allen ? » pensa l'épéiste.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil et Tim vint se poser dans sa main. Les ailes tombantes, la tête baissé, il était réellement abattu. Il ouvrit la gueule et une vidéo commença.

Le bretteur ne distinguait rien au début qu'un écran de fumée blanche. Puis il le vit. Cette tête rousse collée à ces cheveux blancs qui se confondaient avec la faïence des carreaux de la douche. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, il laissa tourner le film.

Longtemps plus tard, Yû sortit de la pièce, la main agrippée à Mugen.

Lavi était allé dans la chambre d'Allen.

Lavi avait violé Allen.

Il allait payer pour ça.

**oxoxOXOxoxo**

Voilà. Et croyez moi, j'en voyais plus la fin… J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré les fautes de syntaxe / orthographe / whatever.

J'aime plus ce chapitre que les autres. Je saurais pas dire pourquoi, peut-être l'atmosphère… Mon dieu Kanda, que tu es OOC XD.

Une petite review pour la fin, collègues ?


End file.
